


Night Swimming

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [23]
Category: Warrior RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's not keen on swimming lessons, so Joel sweetens the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-third day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), just because. :)

"C'mon."

"Piss off, I'm too old for that."

"Coward."

"Again, piss off. I've better things to do tonight."

"Like what?"

"... Like, things."

"In other words, nothing."

"Piss off."

"You keep saying that, but I don't really think you mean it."

"Sure I do."

"C'mon, we'll go out to the beach tonight, and I'll teach you."

"The beach? The water's bloody cold."

"Not that cold, so stop being a big girl."

"Cold enough. Besides, why're you so keen on teaching me how to swim?"

"Man your age should know how."

"You're daft. Lots of people can't swim."

"You're not lots of people. C'mon, I'll take it nice and slow."

"You're not getting me in that water."

"No?"

"No."

"Nothing I can do will change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"Yeah, well, this fool isn't getting in that bloody water."

"That your final word?"

"Yep."

"And you're _sure_ nothing's gonna change your mind about it?"

"I'm sure."

"Not even if I let you fuck me six ways to Sunday after?"

"... Yeah?"

"Meet me tonight and find out."

"You're on!"


End file.
